


the night we met

by stanlons



Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, This Is Sad, i feel bad, very minor bella
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 03:24:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19821556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stanlons/pseuds/stanlons
Summary: Whenever you listen to music, your soulmate can hear it in the back of their head. Grizz hasn't heard music, but Sam has.





	the night we met

**Author's Note:**

> hi! enjoy this little one shot.

Gareth was the only one out of his many friends that hasn't heard their music yet, and he was scared. Because he's the only person in the world without a soulmate. If you asked anyone he knew, he heard it all the time, but only because he was embarrassed, and it took a toll on him to know he didn't have anyone made for him. 

Sam, however, heard music all the time. Literally, so much. It was always at the back of his head, and it sometimes made a migraine develop because of the internal volume. Being deaf, he didn't think he was going to be able to hear the music after his mom explained it to him, but at the age of 7, _Yellow Submarine_ began blasting through his brain as he drew in his bedroom. It used to scare him, but now he was used to it. 

His soulmate had a very distinct, indecisive music taste. Sometimes, it was hard rock from the 80's, and other times it was love songs from the early 2000's. He often looked up the lyrics online, so he could put a name to his favorites, and play them in Becca's car to feel the vibrations. His favorite song was _Sweet Creature_ , and it played once every couple days. 

Sam liked to daydream of what his soulmate looked like. Maybe it was a tall, brooding guy with dark hair who wore black clothes and painted his nails. Maybe it was a shy, nerdish type of boy who was in his honors classes at school and dressed in jeans and t-shirts. His worst fear, maybe it was a girl, and the universe just didn't know him at all. Or maybe he didn't know himself. But, he didn't think the universe would ever be that cruel. 

Right now, on a Tuesday afternoon, Becca and Sam were driving to have dinner at a Sushi restaurant in the next town over. A new song was playing in his head, softly enough, and he knew his soulmate was most likely doing homework. The drives they had were usually with no conversation, it's hard to sign and drive and Sam couldn't read her lips unless she was looking straight at him. Alas, the thoughts racing through his mind would have to wait. 

After forever, they finally pulled into the parking lot, and his legs carried him across the parking lot to the building. Once they were seated, Sam hastily signed, "How did you figure out your soulmate was Kelly?"

Becca's face went a bit red, thinking of it. "Well, one day, I drove her home from school, and I played this song by Weezer. It echoed in her head, and it echoed in mine. It did that the whole way home, and I just knew." 

"I want to find mine." Sam signed, looking at her with sad eyes. "I'm just afraid they don't know I exist."

Gareth hated math, with his entire body. So when his teacher told him he had to stay after school for tutoring sessions after failing a test on the intermediate value theorem, he thought he was going to drop out of high school right then and there. He wanted senior year to be over desperately, and just wanted to pass calculus with a B. 

Sam loved math, but hated tutoring. He and Becca were both in key club, and it was one of their duties to be after school tutors. Becca skipped school that day, so Sam would be on his own to walk home after teaching whomever to do math. He sent a small wave to Grizz Visser as he walked into his teacher's classroom, the test corrections already on the table in front of him. "Hi," Sam spoke, his voice raspy but still legible. 

"Hi," Gareth smiled back, knowing the boy from previous classes they had together. AP Us History sophomore year, as well as environmental science in their first semester. He was understandably quiet, but definitely smart. "I really need help."

"I can see," Sam joked, pointing out the red _42_ marked on the test, and Gareth sheepishly scrunched his nose up at the sight of it. It wasn't his best, but it was in no way the worst grade he had gotten in that class. 

They worked for at least an hour. Gareth begun to actually understand continuous functions, and his test corrections would mean his grade would go back up to a B-, instead of a D. "Thank you," he signed, and it was one of the only signs he actually knew but it made a smile come to Sam's face immediately. "I'm so bad at math, I would have never gotten this done in under four hours."

"My pleasure," Sam spoke and signed, before gathering his belongings into his backpack. The walk home was going to be a long two miles, especially in the chilling weather of Connecticut in late March. He smiled at the boy one last time before turning around and leaving. 

A hand on his shoulder stopped him before he got out the door. 

"Do you need a ride?" Gareth asked, his lanyard danging around his finger as he waved his keys around. Sam's eyes softened, and he nodded graciously. They quietly walked out into the parking lot to his car, avoiding the leftover snow and ice patches from their latest snow storm. 

As the car started, the music inside of Sam's head begun again, and his breath hitched. He recognized the song. It was Sweet Creature, and it was playing loud. Sam winced, getting Gareth's attention. "Sorry, you can probably feel it a bit. I play my music loud when I'm alone."

"Change the song."

His eyebrows furrowed, and he obeyed, the song switching to _Nights_ by Frank Ocean. The radio in the car printed the name of the song across the LED screen, and it matched the one playing in his head. Sam's hands began to sweat, his breathing was pitched and his fingertips were numb. Gareth was confused, to say the least, watching as the boy next to him was silently panicking. 

"Do you hear music?" Sam asked, his voice already shakier than ever before, and he forced himself to meet Gareth's eyes so that he knew the answer to his questions. _Should I lie? Do I tell him?_ he thought to himself, an internal battle and he didn't even know where it came from. After a little contemplation, he shook his head. "I do. I'm hearing your music."

Those six words made his heart burst. For years and years, he thought he was an outcast. That he didn't have a soulmate and that he was going to die alone while everyone else that their other half. But it made sense now, and it was something that never even crossed his mind. _His soulmate couldn't hear the songs._

"It's you," he breathed, knuckles white from gripping the steering wheel so tight. Sam's eyes were tearing up, because he couldn't believe it. Gareth Visser, the soft jock whom he had a hopeless crush on since the fifth grade, was his soulmate. He was the person that was made for Sam, knitted from the same cloth and cut apart, only to find each other years later. The universe got it right. 

"It's me," Sam smiled, fidgeting with his fingers. 

They drove home, giddy with happiness, and as Gareth walked into his room that night after getting Sam's number, he collapsed onto his bed with a sigh. Then, he played every love song that he had in his music library, just to let Sam know he was thinking of him. 

Sam heard the music loud and clear. 

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter! @elletcmkins


End file.
